bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Made Up Hero: Wolf Spider
This is a hero made up by the fans of Bug Heroes, more so, me, K-leb25. Description: Wolf Spider Tech Maniac (or just Wolf), is a denisen of the Wolf Spider Clan who has come up from the cracks and has shown the world his amazing technology that he's been creating for years. Though he is weak and hard to use, he makes up by having very powerful abilities. He carries a Sonic Blaster, which fires a wave of high-frequency sound every 3 seconds. It has a small AoE, does only 20 damage and disappears quickly after being fired. The enemies are carried away with the sonic wave, though and cover there ears for the time they are hit. In-game, it says: "high frequency sounds are emitted to detur the enemies...and you should probably cover your ears." He has reasonable survivability, with 600 health and some armor (not as much as Beetle). To add to the weakness, he has Termite's speed, which is slow! You must be careful when using him and be skilled at micro-managing your abilities. The cost of buying the abilities can make him the most expensive hero to use effectively. Here are his level-up skills: Health (increases health by 50 and heals by 100), Effectiveness (decreases cooldown of abilities by 20% of their time, making half the cooldown when fully upgraded), Survival (increases speed and armor when health is below 1/3 by 30%) and Fast-Fire (increases firing speed by 15%). His weapon can be upgraded to a Sonic Cannon, which increases the time it lasts for and also creates an explosion at the end, stunning enemies in a small radius for 4 seconds. "This creates a sound explosion at the end, making those bugs wish they had covered their ears earlier." ''Then, there is the Sonic Boomer, which quickly spreads outwards, making a much large AoE the farther it is. This also increases the radius of the explosion. A loud booming noise can be heard when the sonic wave is passing by. ''"BOOM!!! ..... was that too loud?" Abilities: ' '''Tech Blast--' A wave of energy, coming from the highly-electrical equipment on his back, sprouts out to enemies in a large radius. They are pushed back by electrical currents and then do half the damage for the next 10 secs. It has a 40 second cooldown and costs 600. 'Life Support--' This is exactly like Ant's Life Support. 'Missile Flinger--' An equipable weapon which fires a large missile every second. The missile is slow, yet creates an explosion which damages nearby enemies when it hits the target. It does 60 damage and pierces some armor, yet makes Wolf move slower. Costs 800. 'Electricity Trigger--' Another equipable weapon which fires an extremely fast bolt of electricity. The cool thing is that it keeps going forever until it hits something. It does 100 damage, pierces a lot of armor and goes through enemies, yet only fires every 3 seconds. Though it may seem like it's hard to aim, it can target a nearby enemy if it misses one. Wolf takes more damage with this. Costs 600. 'Detector--' while equipped, Wolf's special detector machine will show an arrow to give the direction to food or quest objectives on the map, much like a level 5 Scouter Turret. Use the ability to pinpoint every food and quest object on the map for 30 seconds. It has a cooldown of 150 secs and costs 1000. So, you can either use this instead of a fully-upgraded Scouter Turret, or combine their uses to pinpoint two objects at the same time. 'Crowd Bringer--' A teleport ability which is exactly like Ant's teleport, except it takes a second to activate, has a cooldown of 30 seconds and brings all the enemies around Wolf when he teleported to where he ends up. This is a risky ability, but also great for bringing difficult enemies into your base. It costs 900. 'Power Suit--' Wolf is coated with powerful plates that will passively increase his armour. This is very nice, especially with its active ability makes any enemy that attacks him in close combat get teleported to the base. This lasts for 10 seconds and has a cooldown of 100 seconds. Costs 1000. 'Scientist's Glasses--' These aren't just any bland glasses. They increase Wolf's sight radius to Ant when he has Goggles. Plus, the ability is much better than Ant's. It gives Wolf laser vision. For 20 seconds, his goggles fire beams at nearby enemies, which does 15 damage every 0.2 seconds and pierces a lot of armour. Costs 1000 and has a 120 second cooldown. Unlockable. 'Battery Bomb--' Wolf throws a large battery at a specific area on the ground. It has a large AoE and does 300 damage. It doesn't pierce armour, but knocks back small to large sized enemies and slows them for 10 seconds. Costs 900 and has a cooldown of 90 secs. Unlockable. 'Missile Barrage--' Missiles of all types fires outwards, targeting up to 5 enemies. This does 400 damage and pierces a lot of armor. It costs 1200 and has a cooldown of 90 seconds. Unlockable. 'Barrier of Tech--' Wolf places a machine right below him, which covers him up, greatly increasing armor for 20 secs. He can't move, but the machine even has two little turrets: one is a machine gun that fires every 0.2 seconds, with each bullet doing 5 damage, and one is a sniper, which fires every second, doing 100 damage and piercing lots of armor. They fire at any enemy they can target. This is the last-minute defense that'll almost surely beat the battle. It costs 1500 and has a cooldown of 180 secs. Unlockable. SUBJECT TO BE DELETED. '''This is subject to change. Please leave a comment to say whether he is under or over-powered! Category:Made-Up Content